Random Moments
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: A collection of random moments in our favorite Vocaloid house...
1. Anima Libera

_A/N: WARNING: You guys are going to be SO mad when you read this. XD_

**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anima libera,<br>ti senti candida,  
>lassù nel cielo volerai<strong>_

_**Anima libera,**_  
><em><strong>sempre mi illumina,<strong>_  
><em><strong>nel buio dei pensieri miei~<strong>_

Thirteen year old Teto (_A/N: Can anyone else not believe she's officially 31!)_ quickly stopped all movement when the odd tune flowed from the television. She had absolutely no idea what it was saying but she was attracted to it... It was almost like a virus...

Teto didn't even notice when she'd suddenly stood up and started dancing and singing.

_"**Anima libera,  
>sovente e magica,<br>sei la speranza dentro me**_

_**Anima libera,**_  
><em><strong>leggera e unica,<strong>_  
><em><strong>nel cosmo azzurro brillerai~!"<strong>_

_Next Door..._

"Damn it, she's at it again! Last week is was Waka Laka and now this! Master will NOT hear the end of it this time!" Miki sighed as Mikuo stomped out of the room. The man-skirt somewhat ruined the effect of anger...

"At least Len isn't singing Pretty Cure again..."

"SHUT UP RIN, THAT WAS ONLY _**ONE**_ TIME!"

"Only one time you were caught you mean..."

Everyone laughed much to the shota's despair.

* * *

><p>"Y-M-C-!"<p>

"YUKI, BE QUIET!"

Yuki pouted as she put her arms down which were previously in the "C" position. It wasn't _her _fault Kaito took her to the YMCA last week...

* * *

><p><em>AN: ... I was listening to Anima Libera and I had a weird one-shot idea for Teto and Ted... didn't end as planned. XD The last part you ask? I just felt like making Kaito AND Len suffer... Kesesese... _

_Lalalalala~, I will never be afraid again. I can walk on water, I can fly, I will keep on fighting till I die~_

_So don't kill me for posting this! DX_

_Songs Used:_

_Anima Libera –DJ Raaban_

_Waka Laka –Jenny Rom vs. Zippers_

_Futari wa Pretty Cure –(From the anime...)_

_Y.M.C.A –(Sombody that isn't me who I'm too lazy to look up...)_

_I can Walk on Water, I can Fly –Basshunter (I love him~)_


	2. Kagamine SPICE! VS Beiber FEVER!

_A/N: Please don't hit me after you read this chapter…_

* * *

><p><strong>TITLE: <strong>_Kagamine SPICE! VS. Beiber FEVER!_

**RATING: **_Uhm…T for language and slightly adult situations. (Nothing sexual!)_

**SUMMARY: **_Len's stardom is at its peak…until a certain Beaver pushes him off the FAME Mountain with his obsessive hair flips…_

**INSPIRATION: **_I was in my room watching TV when I suddenly thought of this. LOL!_

**GENRE(S): **Humor/Slight RinxLen if you use a microscope. (NONcest…for once. XD)

**WARNING: **_I guarantee this will be the dumbest chapter you've ever seen…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Kagamine SPICE! VS. Beiber FEVER!~<strong>

_Part One of Three_

**_1. JB-LK_**

"Thank you all, I really appreciate your support!" Len smirked in satisfaction as his fangirls and a few fanboys started cheering. One woman—probably a cougar since shes at least forty-five—actually tried to tackle a body guard for a chance to hug—possibly rape—the famous Kagamine Len. Keyword: TRIED.

"Oh Len, I love yo- KYAA, OHEMGEE, IS THAT JUSTIN BEIBER!"

Len looked at where all of his once fans were running.

Len looked momentarily startled at the sight of a… woman? Or was it a guy…? He couldn't tell, but whatever it was seemed to have the grasp of all of the girls and women alike.

"Justin, Justin, will you make love to my three daughters!"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I HAVE ALL OF YOUR CDs!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" -Whoa, was that a GUY?

Justin Beaver was it? Len made a mental note to research her/him later…

* * *

><p><strong>LEN POV<strong>

I somewhat growled as I saw all of the images, blogs, and merchandise of this "New Legend of Pop". He was a chick in disguise with bad acne and the most retarded hair I've ever seen! During all of his concerts he has to flip his hair AT LEAST five times, I hope his neck snaps off when he does and falls onto one of his ugly fangirls' lap. And what the bloody hell is with his chorus on his songs?

Baby

Baby

Baby

Aw, I'm like,

Baby

Baby

Baby

Baby

Baby

Baby

Baby

Baby

Baby

Baby

Baby

Baby

Thought you'd always be mine~

Baby~

Like, WTF! Is there ANY meaning to his songs? At least my songs make SENSE. Even SPICE! made sense! Well, it's not like Rin or Luka or anyone I know likes him…

"LEN, JUSTIN BEIBER JUST SIGNED MY UNDERWEAR!"

Damn. It. Fuck. My. Life.

I turned around, expecting Miku or some other mindless female Vocal-… Kaito? Why am I not surprised? …Well, after Kaito's coat "accidently" turned pink in the washer it was to be expected. But of all guys to crush on…

"Ew, was it ON you?" I asked the obvious question of any normal human being with sense.

"Yeah!" And of course Kaito couldn't have a normal human being reply…

But Kaito's an imbecile, I'm sure no one else has even heard of this Beaver-Freak.

"And Luka, Meiko, Rin, Gumi, Sonika, Miki, Miku, Mikuo, and Neru came with me!" He shouted excitedly.

Seriously! Isn't that like ALL the female population right there! Wait—did he say… "Wait, did you say…Rin…came?" Kaito nodded with energy and excitement. "Yup, and we've got…"

"BEIBER FEVER!"

I jumped out of my skin when the whole circus of girls came out with "IHeartJB" shirts and matching bracelets… plus Mikuo. What is going on with Japan! We were JUST fine before that brown-haired-idiot had to stick his feminine-butt in Japan! Look what he's done, FREAKIN' RIN LIKES JUSTIN BEAVER! W.T.H!

"Hey, man, you feeling alright?" I stopped my inward rant when Mikuo came over to feel my head. That was nice of hi-WAIT, WHAT IF BEAVER-FEVER IS CONTAGIOUS!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I grabbed the nearest object to me and shielded myself from their diseases. Oh, it's my old Hentai pillow! I was wondering where this wen-ANYWAY~, there all stared at me like I was crazy and backed up. "Dude chill, we get it, your jealous of Ju-" "I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT UGLY WOMAN!"

Kaito put up his hands in defense. "Whoa there, calm down, Len."

I am calm. Very calm. Calm as a duck. So very duck-y calm. A very calm-like duck. A DUCK THAT DOESN'T HAVE SWAYING BROWN HAIR AND FREAKING PIMPLES WITH THE MOST ANNOYING VOICE IN HISTORY!

"…What?"

Oh crap, I said that out loud, didn't I?

"Uh, we're just gonna…"

I watched in mild amusement as Mikuo, Miku, Miki, Gumi, and Luka fought each other thru the door, Kaito jumped out the window, Sonika, Rin, and Meiko literally broke down the wall…they'd have to pay for that later…

* * *

><p><strong>~RANDOM Thought I had Yesterday, LOL!~<strong>

Ted sighed in relaxation as he allowed his body to submerge in the fresh, hot bath water. Steam from the water fogged up all metal and glass in the bathroom, causing a peaceful haze in the little quiet bathroom. He'd been waiting all day for this blissful moment; Master had decided to wake the Vocaloids up at 4:00AM for "vocal training". Nothing could ruin Ted's pure bliss-

"Hey, uhm, T-Ted?"

except the teal haired teen outside the bathroom door.

Ted groaned in protest but replied anyway. "What do you want, Mikuo?"

"Can I come in…?" _Yeah, sure man. Just come and enjoy a nice—completely straight—hot bath with me while we brush each other's hair and talk about how gorgeous Teto looked in that dress today! _Ted sighed instead. "If I say yes will you leave me alone for the remainder of the night?"

Mikuo took that as an invitation and stepped into the small, misty room. Ted raised an eyebrow at the slight blush on Mikuo's face and his obvious unease. "Ted… you remember when you agreed that Justin Beiber is an ugly girl in disguise?" Ted nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well… is it wrong if I get a boner listening to 'One Time'?"

…

"I… don't really know."

…

"She was kind of sexy in 'Baby' though."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Second worst story I've ever written. XD_

_I told my best guy-friend about the last part with Ted and Mikuo and he said I was insane. Then I laughed. XD_

**Review for Mikuo and Ted's Sanity? :3**


	3. Freakin' Boobage! 8D

_A/N: Kyuu did not write this, a man of pure, genuine awesomeness has~_

**TITLE: **_Freakin' Boobage! 8D_

**GENRE: **_Freakin' Boobage! 8D_

**SUMMARY: **...Like...Freakin' Boobs!

**INSPIRATION: **_Kyuu-chan's boobage. XDDDDD_

**WARNING: **_Contains...Freakin' Boobage!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Freakin' Boobage! 8D<em>**

**_..._**

Rin was just chilling in her room, minding her own business reading—when her brother burst through the door…panting like a dog.

"Dude!"

Rin raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance but decided to humor him—mainly because she really didn't feel like finishing her book report now anyway. (A/N: Ooooh, Ms. Yokano is gonna kill her! :O)

"Yes, Len?"

She finally said after he didn't say anything.

"Dude…like…"

Rin sighed, already becoming impatient. "What do you want, Len?"

"Like… I… just…dude."

Rin was tempted to kick him in the shin from his overuse of the word "dude" but she was VERY aware that their parents would punish her again. It had been the worst two weeks with no oranges ever!

"Len. If you have nothing to say that makes sense, get out."

Len finally stopped panting and clutching his knees.

"But, dude, it was AMAZING!"

Rin's leg twitched.

"What was?"

"THEY were! I was freakin' awesome!"

Rin now had to place a hand sturdily on her leg and thigh.

"WHAT WAS SO DAMN AMAZING, LEN!"

Len took a deep breath, prolonging his answer while shortening Rin's self-control.

"I saw you undressing this morning! Like, total freakin' boobage!"

That day, Rin decided maybe two weeks with no oranges wasn't so bad—hell, she wouldn't mind a month at that moment. Needless to say, Len didn't tell Rin about his obsessive spying on her again. Nor did he stand within five feet of Rin's shin-kicking distance.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_A-chan(Kyuu): Chris, WTF? XD_

_Chrissy: Don't hate the power of Freakin' b=Boobage! 8D_

_A-chan: Lol, typo much? I'm leaving that on... and that is the LAST time I'm letting you write something on my account. DX_

_Chrissy: That was the first time though. D: And my typos are sexier than yours. X3_

_A-chan: Cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it. :3_

_Chrissy: Hannah Montanna quotes, srsly?_

_A-chan: ANYHOO~, feel free to rape that little button down there, even if Chrissy-chan sucks at writting. XD_

_Chrissy: It can't suck, it's Freakin' Boobage! D:_


	4. Pickle Carrot Stew Pt 1

_A/N: Yes, the title-generating-Kyuu was out of good titles... This was FINALLY posted to make up for how slow I'll be when testing starts. x_x (hasn't studied yet)_

**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

><p><strong>Pickle Carrot Stew Pt. 1 (YUM~! shot)**

"Hey, what's up in here?" Meiko asked, immediately drawn to the kitchen from the smell of frying food. Meiko set down her bottle of sake (a rare occurrence) to attempt to see the cooking girl's work. If there was anything Meiko loved more than alcohol, it was food. Teto made a shooing motion with her greasy spatula.

"Not for you." She said sternly.

Meiko sighed in half-defeat and took another sip of the burning alcohol. "Who _is _it for then, Lil' Miss Chef." Meiko teased. Teto scowled as she flipped the substance a little _too _hard. "The new Vocaloid, of course." Teto nodded in agreeance at her own statement. Meiko furrowed her eyebrows and set the bottle down, wiping the corner of her mouth with her (WHITE) sleeves. "New Vocaloid, when?" Meiko asked, dumbfounded. Teto hit the woman with her spatula as she walked by, hiding a smirk at the loud "OW!" that followed. "Do you EVER listen to Master? Megpoid Gumi chick, today she'll be officially a Vocaloid." Teto explained, fishing out a plate from the cabinet. Teto finally found a squared, royal blue plate with white blossoms hand painted on, she was content with.

"Oh, Gumi." Meiko finally said, smiling in accomplishment for remembering as she steadily nears "drunk". "So rude, no honorific?" Teto complained. Meiko disregarded. "You makin' carrot stew or something?" Meiko asked, craning her neck to see the food being carefully placed on the plate. Teto cringed at the name. "Yuck, why would I make carrot stew!" Meiko immediately went into defense mode. "She likes carrots, and carrots are in stew. Do the math, Pinky!" Meiko insulted.

Teto gripped the pan a little tighter and moved the spatula a little stiffer. "Idiot, she likes pickles! Do you ever remember a word Master says? And my name's not 'Pinky'!" Meiko rolled her eyes at the last part as Teto garnished the plate up. "She likes carrots."

"PICKLES."

"I'm telling you, Teto, it's carrots."

"She wears GREEN."

"And orange."

Teto turned to Meiko and crossed her arms over her small chest. "Fine. When she gets here I'll ask, then we'll see who's right!" Meiko nodded and spit on her right hand, extending it to Teto. Teto winced. "Uh… let's not shake on this one…"

* * *

><p>When Meiko and Teto asked to be in the front when Gumi was introduced, no one gave a second thought. When Meiko and Teto started glaring at each other from across the room, no one questioned. However, when the doorbell rang Teto slammed Meiko into a wall to answer the door, that's when the other Vocaloids became suspicious…<p>

"Back off, it was my idea!" Meiko shouted, spilling her sake as she hip-bumped Teto out of her way.

"No, it was MY idea you troll!" Mikuo winced at the crashes that followed.

There was a silent moment, then a moment of arguing before the door was opened.

"Welcome, you must be Gumi-san! I'm Te-"

"I'M MEIKO~!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DRUNK!"

…

"Anyway, I'm Teto, Kasane Teto. We're _very _happy to be able to work with you and have you join our lil' family." Teto's (creppy) real estate agent smile resulted into a nervous laugh and quiet "thanks" from Gumi. Meiko took the silent minute that followed as her cue to introduce Gumi, and possibly prove Teto was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUNNN~! Another cliffie/cliffy. X3 _

_This took about a week to finish, sadly. I try to keep incomplete stories in my documents so if I ever get bored I can finish them and actually do something in my life. ;3 _

_Review if you want I guess...? o.o_


	5. Pi

_Okay… so C=2x3.1415926-_

"Psst, Rin!" I groaned as the lead of my mechanical pencil snapped off. _Just ignore him, Rin… 5358979- _"Hey, hey Rin!" I huffed and took a deep breath, glaring at the half finished worksheet in front of me. "What _Len_?" I practically growled. "Pass this to Mikuo…" I gave Len my darkest glare for disturbing my studies over a stupid note he, a D- student, shouldn't have even been writing in the first place! I work hard to maintain my A+, thank you very much. And this annoying _bastard _can NOT keep pestering me with his little love letters and whatnot. "please?" He added, thinking that was the reason I was so upset. _The nerve… _I sighed and gave in, making sure to carelessly toss it to the boy beside me.

_Mikuo Hatsune._

_The stupid, horrible sense of humor, annoying boy of my math class. _

I could hear him picking the paper up and unfolding it, as much as I tried to focus on my work, it was too… _there. _Like when someone gets in a fight and you SHOULD be getting a teacher or leaving the area but you just can't stop _looking. _Only this time, I can't stop hearing. And then he laughed his trademark annoying squeal-of-a-laugh... yet another piece of lead snapped.

_3238464338… uhm… 327950… times 8.56387—8.6… is 27.0004-_

"Hey, dude, pass this to Neru please," I sighed deeply and snatched the small sticky note from Len, passing it to Mikuo to pass to Neru. For someone with so much paper to waste, he rarely does his work…

_Neru Akita._

_She only likes three things: boys, texting, and boys. Neru is known as the texting champion at our school, never being caught by any teacher before and replying within two minutes at all times. She's really smart when she wants to be, but unfortunately, that's about _never_._

Neru just read the note and tossed it in the bin next to her. As far as I know, Neru doesn't have anyone else she associates with outside her clique, and even then her conversations are short and to the point. Her texting however… she can spread a rumor around the whole school and back within twenty minutes, and because of this, she's usually left alone and feared by those with a reputation to keep up.

I took a deep breath and got back to work, glancing at the clock quickly to see how much time I had left. _I should be able to manage within five minutes… _I jotted down the rest of the problems on the board in advance just to be on the safe side. Luckily, the rest of the class went by without another peep from Len. The rest of his notes were to the people on the other side of the classroom, thank goodness... but now it's English class…

I nearly ran down the halls to get to the English room early. I'm usually late, being on the other side of the building from English and get put with Len in the last two seats available. It's just God's way of saying "that's what you get for sinning". Not that I'm a bad girl of course… but… I'm _fifteen. _Life happens.

"Please move…" I said in a small voice at the group of girls blocking the smallest hall of the school to talk about "how cute Justin's hair got over the weekend". I'm rather quiet and shy and… just plain awkward as most would say. And bringing attention to myself is the opposite of what I want, especially with so many faults I have. One the girls gave me a glare as I tried to push pass her as lightly as possible. Which progress until the next hall, commonly referred to as "Make-Out Zone". Though in my opinion, more like _teenage-pregnancy-and-late-to-class hall…_ And as if luck was on my side, it happened to be the 7-feet tall football team and their tall, pretty, popular, bitchy girlfriends. By the time I made it through one couple, the bell already rung.

"Someone is quite early today…" Mr. Lang (A/N: lol get it, Lang-Language, and they're in Asia. XDDDD –shot-) commented sarcastically, referring how the bell rang fifteen minutes ago. "The hall is really small and so many peop-" "Just sit." He interrupted, turning back to the projector. I awkwardly lolled to the side, searching for a seat. Luckily three students were absent, but of course it'd have to be the three students sitting by the people I absolutely _cannot _sit by. Not to be picky or mean or anything but… these are some bad, bad people to sit by. Aoi's seat is in between Meiko and Miki, both nice girls of course… Well, Meiko's nice if you're looking for an excuse to get out of school and be hospitalized. You even look at that girl for more than a second and she'll threaten to skin you alive and make you watch her grill and eat your flesh… her words, not mine. And Miki is… well… _challenged. _She has a very carefree and rather childish mind. She doesn't know anything you're talking about unless it's in the simplest words ever used by mankind. Then there's the other empty seat, by Miku and Lilly. Lilly doesn't bother me much, she just leaves you alone unless you try to talk to her. Then she'll give you this "I know your unpopular ass isn't trying to befriend _**me**_" look. But Miku on the other hand… ugh. Miku will out right embarrass you with no shame. She'll actually _tell _you that you're not worth a seat next to her. In. Front. Of. Everyone. Then lastly, the seat between Kaito and the wall. Wall – pretty cool. Kaito – scary. I haven't actually seen or heard about Kaito ever doing anything bad or hurting anyone, but he's so tall and just has this vibe about him… I can't explain it. He's so big and intimidating that it makes me uneasy when he's even in the same room as me, or even the same hallway. I've taken the long way to biology just to avoid him before. We've never talked or anything—and I really don't want to start now. So let's evaluate my options, shall we?

Sit with Miki & Meiko - Get my assed kicked and a headache

Sit with Lilly & Miku - Be shunned and embarrassed

Sit with Kaito & Wally – Possibly be beat up

At least with Kaito there's a possibility… I gulped and nervously headed to the seat next to Kaito as quietly as possible, as if he could know I was there if I moved too much. Needless to say, I tried to act totally normal and comfortable as I walked over to the possible Death Machine…. I mean there _has _to be a reason he's sitting alone, right?

"-Course hair. A rather promiscuous woman, Natsumi preferred the warm party atmosphere of-" _Oh, we're reading this AGAIN? I swore we read this story like two weeks ago… _ "Excuse me," I almost scream and jumped from my seat when Kaito spoke. His voice was MUCH deeper than I imagined. "Sorry to bother you, but do you have the notes from the last chapter? I was sick last week." I briskly nodded and scrambled for my notebook. As I pulled the yellow book out, two of the worst possible things that could happen in the middle of class happened:

1. My PLASTIC cell phone fell out of my bag and onto the HARD TILE ground and the case broke.

2. My mother simultaneously called me.

3. The ring for her calls (which my little sister played around with) are Copacabana by Barry Manilow…

Why God, why?

I turned the shade of watermelon as the whole class burst into hysterics. I immediately pulled my cell phone off the floor and silenced the ring, dropping it twice in the process, and handed Kaito the notebook.

_And here marks the end of my typical nerd-girl life…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: ...Don't ask. I was bored. I had just finished class. I was too lazy to finish the story._


End file.
